


Ashes

by Aliseia



Series: Les Chambres de Chasse [7]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Just an iron heart, a lump of resentment, will survive of us. Ashes to ashes, covering a thousand years regret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals
> 
> Characters: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel, Hayley Marshall  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah
> 
> Notes: A Trilijah drabble. My first try in English. Be patient.
> 
> Disclaimer: I I don't own these characters. They belong to Lisa Jane Smith and to CW’s authors.

_Ashes – Madi Diaz_  
   
_Don't_  
Don't you let me down  
Fall  
Fall to the battleground  
No, I won't stand to keep watching you stay  
Go, soon the sun will be turning away  
_Leave_  
Leave me no promises  
Wave  
From the walls as they're caving in  
No, I won't stand to keep watching you stay  
Ooh go, soon the sun will be turning away  
_Run through the arrows_  
Let the reins fall behind you  
Race to the shadows  
Hold your breath till your heart blooms  
Ashes to ashes  
Lighting up all around you  
Ooh  
_Feel the weight of your hand in mine_  
What's left if we're only stealing time  
No, I won't stand to keep watching you stay  
Ooh go, soon the sun will be turning away  
_Run through the arrows_  
Let the reins fall behind you  
Race to the shadows  
Hold your breath till your heart blooms  
Ashes to ashes  
Lighting up all around you  
_Fly fading past the bend_  
I wait just to watch it go  
Throw the ash into the wind  
Sun sinking like a stone  
Sun sinking like a stone  
   
_Ashes - Madi Diaz_  
  
   
“This is the very beginning. You are going to the bottom of the ocean, where you will drown in darkness again and again and again over the course of centuries. This will be your splendidly horrific and perpetual end.”  
   
Elijah Mikaelson – The Originals 3x10  
   
 

  
**Ashes**  
   
By Aliseia

 

 _We are two moths falling into the same flame. The same winged dragon with dying eyes. We are exhausting on the same denial, paying the highest price of loneliness and rejection._  
_We are a two face’s coin glowing in fire, and thus erasing what is carved._  
_Just an iron heart, a lump of resentment, will survive of us. Ashes to ashes, covering a thousand years regret._  
_Just ashes._  
   
_Your heart sinking like a stone into the ocean, while your eyes stay dry. Like mine, as grey as ashes. They’re falling on your words, hiding your real intentions._  
_What you feel, if you ever feel like that again._  
_And my last gaze will be into you, my last memory will be you burning in outrage. A noble, essential outrage._  
_Ashes to ashes, falling on my cold perpetual end._  
_Just ashes._  
   
   
«Remember my face. Because it's gonna be the last one that you ever see.» Hayley whispered in a flat voice.  
Tristan’s gaze glided coldly over her swollen, teary cheeks.  
«And you… you will be forgotten.» She said.  
   
And then he saw him, just over her shoulder. His lord and master. His creator.  
Burning in noble, essential outrage.  
Tristan tilted his head to the side, piercing him with a glassy stare. “Hold my memory” he thought.  
   
   
   
   
 


End file.
